


Frisky in the Void

by Cydric



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, Multi, Nooks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - F/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydric/pseuds/Cydric
Summary: A certain Lalonde wants to get down with her fellow Void players. She also wants them to let loose and have fun. She decides to kill two birds with one stone.





	Frisky in the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncewewerezombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/gifts).



> Hello there! I hope you enjoy this short little fic. It's the first time I've written smut, so it's probably iffy in some places, if not everywhere. If you're dissatisfied, I apologize wholeheartedly. It's also the first time I've been in a collection, so I was really nervous while writing this.

“Woah,” Roxy breathed at the sight of the bulkier trolls genitals. Equius had been the first to listen to her plea. Of course, he needed a bit of encouragement. Horrus still has yet to take his own pants off, but it hopefully won’t be long until the rogue can see what he’s hiding as well. 

 

There wasn’t any real reason for this. She just felt the need to get to know her fellow void players, and what better way than a nice one night stand? Maybe it’ll turn into multiple nights, if this time goes well enough.

 

Equius was already sweating; from nerves, embarrassment, or excitement, Roxy didn’t know. Either way, she could see it dripping down onto his bulge, and that somehow made it seem even more fascinating. 

 

His was rather thick, with a medium length. Or, what Roxy assumed was medium. She didn’t know what size bulges were supposed to be, but if she were to compare it to human standards, it was a medium length, and girthier than any she’s ever seen. Not that she’s seen a dick first hand. She has the copious amounts of porn on the internet to thank for that.

 

Now she needed to coax Horuss into removing the last article of clothing. If all went well, he wouldn’t be able to resist her totally sexy body and strip down quickly. If it didn’t, well… She’d show that her mouth could do so much more than asking.

 

“Hey Horuss,” the blonde said in a sickly sweet tone. He merely hummed in response. “I have a bit of a problem. Do you think you could help me out?” She rolled her hips as she spoke, and she could hear a sharp intake of breath behind her. Well, at least it’s affecting one of the brawny highbloods. She trained her focus back onto Horuss, to see him barely holding it together. His sharp teeth were worrying away at his lip, and his hands fidgeted, unsure what they should do with themselves.

 

“What might you need assistance with?” he said nearly in a whisper. Aw, how cute. He’s nervous. Roxy made a cooing noise and approached him. She leaned on his side, and let her hand stroke his chest, feeling the muscle rippling beneath her touch. A bead of sweat dripped from the back of the trolls neck onto her other arm, which rested between his shoulders. 

 

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m trying to set up a little get together between our intimate parts. But someone’s refusing to come out and meet us, so it’s rather lonely. Maybe that certain someone would be willing to change his mind?” Roxy began trailing her hand downwards, slowly approaching the waistband of his boxers. She could feel him stiffen underneath her, but he made no move to stop her or speak, which she took as the okay.

 

The rogue grabbed the elastic band and began pulling the troll towards the bed, where his dancestor waited impatiently. It’s funny how Roxy could practically  _ smell _ the lust rolling off of him. She’ll make sure he gets a reward for waiting so quietly. She pushed Horrus down and peeled the boxers off of him, tossing them to the side where they’ll be most likely forgotten till morning. 

 

Turning to Equius, she maneuvered her way over to him, until she was sitting next to his waist. The tip of his bulge flicked around like a cat’s tail, eager to receive attention. Roxy grabbed its middle tenderly, noting that it was slick. With sweat or ‘genetic material’, she didn’t know, and frankly, didn’t care. She began to pump it, her hand already being dyed a watered down indigo. Well that answered that mystery.

 

Roxy began to pick up pace, the bulge moving along with her. With all that maturity and caution, she didn’t expect Equius to be such a willing participant. It works in her favor though, so who’s complaining?

 

A pair of hands suddenly come down on her waist, making her jump and messing up her rhythm for a brief few seconds. “Ah, terribly sorry. Did I scare you too much?” Horrus asked gently. She shook her head and smiled at him. 

 

“Just didn’t expect it is all,” she responded. She then repositioned herself so her forearms were holding her up instead of a single hand and leaned closer to the indigo appendage. She could feel something wriggling near her entrance, and it was so  _ tantalizing _ . 

 

“Miss Lalonde, would it, erm, be alright if I entered?” Horuss asked, clearly hesitant. Roxy smiled coyly to herself before answering.

 

“She’s all yours tonight bud.”

 

That was all the troll needed to slip inside her. He made sure to go slow, but she doubted he’d be able to hurt her with how slick they both were. 

 

She brought her mouth closer to Equius, and ran her tongue down his length. It tasted salty from sweat, but also somewhat sweet, a combination that left her wanting more. She wrapped her tongue around it as much as she could as she practically tried to devour it, moans coming from Equius as she did so. 

 

Roxy decided to then really start to go down, engulfing it in her lips until only the base could be seen. Horuss began to thrust a bit, still wary of his human partner. She moaned into Equius, leaving him shuddering at the vibration. He took that as a sign to continue, and began to speed up, rocking her to and fro, almost as if she were a branch in the breeze. As she bobbed her head up and down, she took her hand and approached Equius’ nook, stroking the outside which caused him to slide down closer to the source of pleasure. 

 

Horuss has moved himself so he was essentially laying on her, and his cold body temperature was welcome. It was somewhat grounding, in a way. It helped her focus on the tasks at hand. Which were making sure the uptight indigos were having the time of their lives. She slipped her fingers inside the nook, noticing it to feel like a cavern; cool, moist, and open. Equius was panting by this point, and grunts could be heard from Horuss. Since he sped up, Roxy’s been moaning non-stop, and felt like she was on cloud nine. 

 

Roxy roamed around a bit inside of the troll, poking and prodding at the walls of flesh surrounding her. Eventually, she found a certain spot that Equius seemed to like, given how she could see his legs nearly prop themselves up when she touched it. It was getting a little hard to suck and rub, so she switched back to pumping his bulge, while letting her nails deal with the soft spot. 

 

Out of nowhere, Horuss leaned his face into her neck, and ran his tongue down her collarbone, still thrusting inside of her. She had no clue how much longer she’d be able to last, but she never wanted it to end. He felt the troll graze her skin with his sharp teeth, and sharply inhaled, wanting him to take her so badly. 

 

As if he could read her mind, they became much more real, and less ghost-like. She was acutely aware of the points, and whined a bit, hoping he’d get the message and do it already. And that he did. He bit down lightly, just hard enough that he’d be able to leave a little mark. Roxy moaned once more, and finally, it felt like it was all too much. She shuddered and a little noise escaped her lips. It felt like there was an electrical current running through her, zipping straight to her vagina.

 

This forced the two boys to follow suit, orgasaming not long after her own. Indigo liquid spread everywhere. They’d all have to shower later, and most likely wash the sheets. And carpet, judging from how much Equius spouted. Horuss pulled out of her before his came, which was a good move on his part. No one really knows how a trolls genetic material would react with a human female. It could do nothing, or it could act as sperm and force her into pregnancy. Roxy would rather not have grubs inside her.

 

Horuss fell next to her, clearly exhausted. Equius looked like he wouldn’t move unless he absolutely  _ had _ to. And Roxy? Well, she wanted to curl up with her two amazing hunks and sleep for the rest of time. When they all woke up, she’d suggest that they’d shower together, and would try to convince them to have fun in there as well.

 

She pushed herself into a ball between the two forms, who were on the verge of falling asleep. All of them still breathing heavily, they eventually dozed off, soothed by one another's presence. 

  
This would  _ definitely _ happen again. Roxy would make sure of it.


End file.
